


one word (stubble)

by damnmysterytome



Series: one word prompts [6]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smutish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:12:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmysterytome/pseuds/damnmysterytome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kastle + One word prompt: stubble</p>
            </blockquote>





	one word (stubble)

Frank crawls into bed with Karen for the first time in a few days, looking down at her back. She’s fast asleep and he should let her sleep because he knows she doesn’t sleep much while he’s out, but he’s missed her. He’d showered when he returned home, knowing that if he tried to get in bed without showering, she would have woken up without his help. He leans down and presses kisses along her shoulder until Karen starts waking up, rolling over onto her back. She leans over and turns the light on, looking up at Frank with a sleepy smile on her face. “Hi,” She says.

“Hey,” Frank murmurs and leans down to press his lips into hers. She’s got morning breath but he doesn’t seem to care much as he’s kissing her. She laughs softly and pulls away from him, looking up at him. Frank frowns and looks down at her in confusion. “What?” Karen brings her hand up to his face and runs her fingers over the stubble that litters his face. “Don’t like it? Want me to shave it?”

Karen shakes her head and runs her thumb along his jawline. “No… I like it,” She says softly, leaning up to press kisses along his jawline. “It just tickles. But it feels good.” She says. Frank grins and leans down, pressing kisses along her neck and her shoulder. She lets out small giggles as his facial hair tickles her, leaning her head back into the pillow under her head. He buries his head in her neck, kissing and sucking a bruise that wouldn’t be able to be hidden. She can scold him for it later.

Frank pulled her tank top over her head and tossed it to the side, pressing kisses along her chest softly. She asks a question that he doesn’t hear as he kisses her chest slowly, bunching up her shirt in his hand so he could kiss her stomach. She sighs contently and watches his mouth on her stomach, bringing her hand to his hair and running her fingers through the short dark strands. He pushes the shirt in his hand over her head and returns his mouth to her chest, burying his head between her breasts.

“You okay?” Frank asks, watching as Karen adjusts her bra the next morning. She’s been standing in just her skirt and bra for the last twenty minutes, adjusting her breasts in the fabric every few minutes. She drops her hands against her stomach and looks over at him with an annoyed look on her face. Karen waves him over to her breasts and Frank raises an eyebrow at her. He walks over to her and lifts his fingers to tug her bra forward so he can look down at her breasts. He laughs when he sees the red bump marks across her breasts, bringing his hand up to his face to scratch at his facial hair. “Oops?”

 


End file.
